Her Friend Emma
by LockedSoulsAM
Summary: Regina was nervous to move into a new town and have a new school. She didn't want to make new friends until she met Emma. Emma made everything feel better. HALLOWEEN ONE SHOT


Her Friend Emma

By LockedSoulsAM

 **A/n; Yes I'm aware I have so much to update but here I am writing a one shot. Enjoy it and please excuse any mistakes.**

The Mills' new home was a nice house truly. 5 bedrooms and 1.5 bathrooms fit all into the home that they just purchased. It was certainly the right size for Henry and Cora Mills and their three children, Zelena, Daniel and Regina. It was a new town and a new place. Something for them to get a fresh start on. Henry had become a new executive at the only law firm within a thirty mile radius. The town was a nice size and it would be their new home. As for Cora, she spent her time being a stay at home mother for their children.

Regina was her youngest child at 6 years old while Zelena was 13 and Daniel was 11. Regina was her most quiet child and always trying to please her. That's why when she looked into the backseat she hoped all of her children would love their new home.

As they pulled into the driveway of their well-built home, Regina looked around in apprehension. This house was certainly bigger than she first thought. There was several kids playing down the street but no one could see into their yard due to the giant hedges. Everyone seemed to rush out of the car at once while Regina lingered inside of it. She didn't always do well with new things and her Mama knew that.

"Regina?" Cora called from across the yard. "Why don't you come inside and take a look around?"

Regina nodded and unbuckled her seat belt. She was wearing her favorite jeans and a shirt that said Flawless. Zelena had bought it for her for Christmas and she liked it well enough. Pushing her brown hair behind her ears, Regina wraps her arms around herself. It sure was chilly here in Maine.

Once they finally reached the front door, Regina was in awe at what she saw. Everything was so big compared to the tiny human that she was. She could hear Zelena and Daniel upstairs fighting over which room they would take over. Regina didn't really care about all that stuff.

Walking around the hallways, she notices this house is so much bigger than their last. It had more room for her to run around even if mother would scold her for it later. Along a wall in the kitchen, there were permanent marker remnants. It looked like someone had been measuring the height their children grew. Her mother didn't do that but she saw it on TV. Stepping a little closer, she could see two names etched above each set of slashes, _Emma and Neal._ Those must be the kids that lived there before.

"Do you like the house, _mija_?" Henry asked his daughter startling her from her thoughts.

"I do, daddy." Regina nodded and tore her eyes away from the marks. She really did like it.

Henry smiled and scooped his daughter into his arms. He went to sit on a chair at the dining table and sat her on his lap. Out of all of his children, Regina was his favorite. If parents could pick favorites that is. She was so quiet and always observing things. Then again she could be loud and snappy. It was just in her nature.

"So, which room would you like?" Henry began to make conversation. Rubbing her back, he tried to help calm the nerves that he knew she was feeling. Though she was little she was fierce and at times she was a very nervous child. Regina didn't make friends easily and they all knew that. Kids tended to pick on her because she was smaller and didn't always talk.

"I don't know." Regina looks down at her hands and shrugs. Her expressive brown eyes look up at her father and tears dare to fall. "Zee and Danny are fighting. I don't like it."

"You know what I always tell you, princess." Henry sighed. "They fight because in some odd way they love each other. But I can get you the biggest room if that's what you want."

Regina really didn't know what she wanted. She loved the new house but she wanted to go back. She wanted to go back where her best friends Kat and Mal were. She wanted to be able to play in the room she shared with Zelena. None of this was fair at all.

"Henry, your children are driving me nuts."Cora spoke as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Why don't you go outside and play while I help your Mama wrangle up the heathens. "Henry suggested giving Regina a quick kiss to her head.

Once again, Regina was left alone in the kitchen. She wanted to see how big the backyard was. It took her some time to find the back door but when she did she was amazed. Their back yard was so big and had a giant apple tree smack dab in the middle. This excited her because she loved apples the most. There is a swing hanging from one of the branches but she doesn't really notice at first.

Regina stepped off of the patio and stepped up to the swing. She didn't know if it was safe and made a mental note to ask her Daddy to check it out. Regina wished that she was tall enough to get one of the apples.

"Want one?" A voice behind her spoke. Regina gasped and quickly turned around to find the culprit. It was a little girl that was a few inches taller than her. Her blonde hair was in pigtails and she was wearing overalls and pink high tops. Regina further assessed her before brown eyes met blue. Or were they green? She really couldn't tell.

"I said do you want one?" The blonde girl asked while holding an apple out to Regina.

Regina warily took the apple and looked it over. She really didn't understand how the other little girl got into their backyard.

"What's your name?" It seemed like the blonde would do all of the talking. "I'm Emma."

This _Emma_ hopped onto the swing and pushed her legs out so she could move just a little.

"My name is Regina." Regina found herself speaking. "I just moved her with my mom and dad and brother and sister."

"You talk funny." Emma giggled. "Where did you come from?"

"I came from New york." Regina stepped just a little closer to Emma. "Brooklyn."

Emma scrunched her nose and stopped swinging. "I don't know where that is. But my dad is always yelling about those damn Yankees."

Regina's eyes widened at Emma saying a bad word. If her Mama heard her say it she would be in big trouble.

"Why did you move here Regina?" Emma asked curiously. "My grandpa was the mayor so we used to live in this house."

Suddenly it clicked for Regina; Emma was the little girl whose name was on the wall in their kitchen. She certainly hadn't expected the little girl to actually still be around.

"My daddy works at a big place and he bought this house so we moved here." Regina explained. "I wish I could go back home though."

"Why? Storybrooke is the bestest place on earth." Emma smiled. "You didn't even try it yet. My favorite ice cream shop is on Main Street."

"I don't have friends here." Regina began. "I don't want to go to school here. I don't want to make new friends."

Regina frowned and looked over at Emma. She didn't want to make new friends here in fear of being teased.

"Well, I'm your friend."Emma shrugged. Laying her hand on Regina's shoulder but she stops herself, Emma smiles again. "I like you. I will always be your friend."

"But we just met…" Regina was confused.

"So." Emma rolled her eyes. "That means nothin'. My momma told me that if you know you like someone then go for it. That's what she did with my daddy."

"You like me?"

"Oh no!" Emma laughed. "Not like boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm only 5."

Regina smiled and nodded her head at her new friend's words. Emma was younger than her but taller. Regina liked her new friend also.

"Regina!" Zelena appeared at the back door. "Mom says come inside and wash for dinner. Put that apple down before you die."

Both Emma and Regina look over at the redhead. Surely, Zelena was exaggerating.

"Bye, Emma." Regina waves and smiles at her friend. Emma waves silently and gives her a big smile right back.

Regina quickly hurries into the house where Zelena closes the door behind them. She hadn't known who Regina was talking to but she could attest that her sister sure was weird.

* * *

For the next few days, Regina would go outside and play with Emma. While they were getting settled in, the Mills' kids were allowed to take a few days off of school. While they did Regina and Emma learned so much about each other.

Emma had a younger brother named Neal. Regina didn't like to swim but loved riding horses. Sometimes Emma's mommy would rock her to sleep when she would get sick. They had become inseparable and while Regina missed her old friends she was entertained by her new one. That's why when Regina started school she was looking forward to seeing Emma there. While out at recess, Regina saw no sign of the blonde. Since there was only one elementary school, Regina figured Emma must have been in kindergarten instead of first grade like she was.

Regina sat on a bench alone and looked at all of the kids playing. She didn't really want to engage with any of the girls. Two girls by the name of Cruella and Ursula approached her breaking her from her thoughts. Regina looked at them questioningly. She thought they had the weirdest names ever but didn't dare say it. Her mama always told her if she didn't have anything nice to say not to say it at all.

"Where are you from anyways loser town?" Ursula rolled her eyes at Regina.

"Yeah, where do you get your clothes too?" Cruella joined in. "They are super ugly."

Regina looked down at her outfit in wonder. She was wearing a simple shirt and jeans. Where exactly was the problem? Looking back up at the two girls, Regina decided that she would not let these girls intimidate her. Standing to walk away, Cruella trips her and Regina goes tumbling down to the ground. Scraping her hands, she cries out and hopes to god that they leave her alone.

Turning back towards them, she lets a few tears slip before quickly wiping them away. For some reason people always wanted to pick on her. Maybe she was an easy target.

"Leave me alone." Regina whispers.

"I thought you were deaf." Cruella laughs a laugh that sounds almost too evil for her to be six years old.

"I thought she was retarded or something." Ursula fake whispered to her best friend.

Regina let tears fall as she was neither of those things. She also knew that retarded was a word not allowed in her house. It wasn't nice to call people that.

"Girls?" Their teacher Mrs. Blanchard-Nolan called out to them. "Recess is over. Regina are you okay?"

"She's fine Mrs. Blanchard." Cruella put on the sweetest smile she could muster. "She tripped and we were just going to help her up."

Cruella held out a hand for Regina to take and helped her up. Regina quickly pulls her hands away once she is standing. Cruella and Ursula quickly run into line where the rest of their class was standing to go inside.

Mrs. Blanchard stepped up to Regina and took Regina's hands in her own. Her palms were scraped pretty badly. It was worth a trip to the nurse but she could fix them herself.

"How about I helped you get cleaned up while the class sets their heads down for a few minutes?" Mrs. Blanchard smiles at Regina and all she could do was nod.

So that's what they did in the hallway outside of class. Mrs. Blanchard used Neosporin and a few gauze to clean the scrape.

"You know Regina; my daughter would have liked you." Mrs. Blanchard smiled. "She's always up to making new friends."

Regina listened carefully as Mrs. Blanchard talked about her daughter. The said girl was into cars and even American Girl Dolls. She watched as Mrs. Blanchard's face lit up.

"Maybe one day I can meet her?" Regina asks quietly.

"Yes, maybe one day." Mrs. Blanchard's smile seems to fade at the thought. "Why don't we go back into class now and you can put your head down for a few seconds. Sound good?"

Regina nodded and looked down at her hands. They were still a little sore but they could do for now. Regina thought that Mrs. Blanchard was so nice and sweet. She paid attention to every single one of her students and she didn't play favorites. Mrs. Blanchard had a weird obsession with birds but Regina didn't see a problem with it.

Maybe class would be alright after all. She couldn't wait to get home and tell Emma.

* * *

Later that night, Regina was playing in her backyard with her very own American Girl Doll. She was waiting for Emma to show up so she could ask her why she wasn't at school. Sure enough, Emma showed up at the same time as almost every day.

"Hi, Gina." Emma smiled and sat on her knees next to her friend.

"Don't call me that please." Regina scrunched her nose. She really didn't like nicknames at all.

Emma shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Oh cool, you have an American girl doll?" Emma's face lit up in a way that was familiar to Regina. "I have some but I can't remember where I put them."

Emma seemed confused for a few seconds and then shrugged again.

"Emma, where do you live?"

"Huh?" Emma furrowed her brows. "I live here."

Regina giggled and rolled her eyes. Her friend sure was silly.

"No, I mean how do you get here?" Regina clarified. "Do your parents know you are here?"

"I guess." Emma quickly tried to change the subject. "Sometimes I can't find my mommy. You are the only one to talk to me. What happened to your hands?"

Regina figured Emma didn't want to talk about it so she left it alone. Lifting her hands, Regina informs Emma of what happened at school.

"Why weren't you there today?" Regina asks.

"I have never been to the first grade." Emma excused and reached over to inspect Regina's hands more. Regina felt static and her hand tickled so she pulled away. It was the weirdest feeling ever.

"Oh, well okay." Regina nodded. Emma didn't really make sense to her but she didn't want to ask any more questions. "Let's play tag. You're it."

Regina stands to run around the backyard and continues to giggle and scream as Emma tries to catch her. Through the window of the kitchen, Cora looks out and smiles at her daughter's laughter, Regina sure did seem to be having fun.

Zelena stepped up beside her mother and looked out of the window.

"She's so weird." Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Leave your sister alone she's having fun." Cora nudged her daughter. "How would you like to help me with dinner?"

"And miss the next episode of Girl Meets world? Zelena looked appalled. "No thanks."

Cora laughed and watched her eldest daughter walk away. She takes a final glance to look out of the window and then sets to go about cooking. Her family wouldn't feed themselves sadly.

"Mommy, can Emma stay for dinner?" Regina asked as she stepped out of the bathroom after washing her hands. Regina noticed that her family never acknowledged Emma but she would try to get them to talk to her now.

"That would be fine sweetie." Cora handed Daniel plates to set the table. It was about time he stepped away from those video games.

"Okay, I'm going to go tell her to ask her mommy." Regina ran back outside.

"Emma, Emma!" Regina tried to catch her breath. "My Mama says you can stay for dinner. You just have to ask your mommy first."

Emma gave Regina a lopsided grin. "If I could find her I would. She won't care."

Regina thought that was weird but beckoned her friend inside anyways. She showed Emma where the bathroom to wash her hands but forgot that Emma already knew. Regina was excited when there was a place next to her at the table.

She quickly sat in her seat and Emma sat in hers.

"Regina, honey, where is your friend?" Cora called from the kitchen.

"She's in here." Regina yelled back.

"Oh my mistake." Cora stepped into the dining room catching on to what Regina was saying.

The family sat down and said grace together. Everyone passed the dishes around and made their own plates. Henry helped his daughter and made a plate for Emma too.

Emma looked down at the plate in disgust. Her food was touching and there were also peas. Regina looks over at her friend.

"Is there something wrong Emma?"

"I don't like peas." Emma scrunched her nose.

Regina quickly lifted Emma's plate and scooped the peas onto her own plate. More for her and she had no complaints.

"Emma really doesn't like peas." Regina commented to her family. "There all better."

"Weird." Zelena whispered under her breath. "Freaking weird."

"I'm not weird." Regina frowned.

"Yeah, you are." Zelena rolled her eyes. "I mean this Emma…"

"Zelena." Henry spoke to his daughter in warning.

Zelena huffed and rolled her eyes but stayed silent.

The family continued dinner and kept the conversation going with Regina and Emma. Everyone seemed to like Emma and her jokes but then it was bed time.

Regina brushed her teeth and when she came back out Emma was gone. Maybe the other girl lived close so all she had to do was walk home or something. Regina climbed into bed and waited for her parents to come in and say goodnight.

"Mommy, can Emma stay for dinner every night?" Regina asked just before they shut the lights out.

Cora smiled sadly at her daughter. "Not every night honey but maybe she could come again next week."

Regina nodded and smiled. "I love you."

"We love you too, _Mija_." Henry smiled and shut the lights off. Looking at Cora, they signaled that they would need to talk about Regina's attachment to this Emma girl.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Regina would talk about Emma nonstop. To her family that was. In school, she barely said three words unless it was to Mrs. Blanchard. Their assignment for art was to draw themselves with someone that made them laugh.

Regina immediately knew what she was going to draw. She set her mind to drawing a stick figure with pretty blue eyes and blonde hair. She drew herself besides the figure and then wrote each of their names.

Once everyone was done, Mrs. Blanchard checked over everyone's work and she gave them stickers. Mrs. Blanchard finally got to Regina's seat and crouched down so she could see what the brunette had drawn.

"Regina and let's see..." Mrs. Blanchard looked over the paper and frowned. "Who is this?"

"That's my best friend Emma." Regina smiled brightly. "We always do crazy things together and get into lots of trouble. She says at home she would always blame her brother, Neal."

Mrs. Blanchard gasps and looks down at the paper intently. The blue eyes and hair, and the name were oh so familiar to her. She must have been staring too long because Regina taps her.

"Mrs. Blanchard, you don't like it?" Regina was worried that her favorite teacher didn't like her drawing at all.

"NO, no, I love it." Mrs. Blanchard looked into Regina's worried eyes. "In fact can I take this for a second?"

Regina nodded still so confused by the woman's reaction to her picture.

"Class, I will be back."Mrs. Blanchard stood and grabbed her phone from her desk in the front of the room. Regina watched as the teacher quickly walked out.

The class erupted into chatter and Regina instead looked down at her own hands. For the most part everyone left her alone except for Cruella and Ursula sending her death glares. It was ten whole minutes before Mrs. Blanchard stepped back into the room hugging the picture to her chest. She looked like she had been crying and Regina thought it was weird that she hadn't given the picture back.

Maybe she really liked it.

* * *

Days later, Regina got into a screaming match with her older sister. Something she had never done. Regina was always so quiet and this time her sister angered her.

"She's not even real Regina." Zelena argued to her baby sister.

"Yes, she is." Regina yelled back. Emma was standing right next to her watching the whole thing.

"Dude, she's not." Zelena seriously thought her sister was crazy.

"You're just mad because you don't have any friends like Emma." Regina argued back. Zelena wasn't even making any sense. Emma was right here next to her: the same Emma that came to dinner with them once a week. How could her sister say that she wasn't real?

"Listen, Regina, Emma is not real and I hate to break it to you." Zelena rolled her eyes. "It's why you're always eating her food and things like that. She's imaginary. You're out of your mind."

"No, Zelena she isn't." Regina was boiling and her fists were balled at her side. "She' right here and you're being really mean."

"Regina, let's just go and play in your room." Emma frowned. She didn't understand why Zelena was saying she wasn't real when in fact she was. But she could obviously see that this argument was upsetting her friend.

"Are you a stupid or something?" Zelena laughed. "She's not real and she probably never will be. Now I want to watch TV so go play imaginary friends somewhere else."

"I'm not stupid." Regina pouted close to tears. "You have big hips and fat pants. That's what you are you fat pants girl."

Zelena's eyes widened and she almost laughed. Regina had never gotten this angry with her before. But if her parents weren't going to break the news to Regina she would.

"Come on, stop being such a baby." Zelena rolled her eyes. "Emma is just your imagination and she's not real."

"Her name is Emma Swan and she is five years old. "Regina spoke and became angrier by the second. "She's my best friend and her brother's name is Neal."

"Emma Swan huh?" Zelena frowned. She had found that name on Google. "  
You're talking to ghost now?"

This set Regina off and before she knew what she was doing she was punching Zelena in her stomach several times. She wouldn't let up and even Zelena had to push her back several times. The 13 year old didn't want to hurt her little sister and she didn't know this would get her so angry.

"Hey, hey, girls." Cora yelled as she grabbed a hold of Regina.

Henry and Daniel stepped into the room to see what all of the commotion was about. Regina was crying and desperately trying to escape her mother's grasps.

Zelena was holding her stomach and began to speak first.

"I was just telling Regina how her stupid friend, Emma, is not real. Zelena replied angrily. She was upset that Regina had hit her.

Henry and Cora both seemed to sigh at the same time.

"I am too real." Emma spoke. She had never seen Regina so angry but she wished the girl would stop saying she wasn't real.

"Zelena."Henry sighed and shook his head at the girl. They had all talked about this and decided to leave Regina alone on the subject. They had figured being in a new place Regina thought up an imaginary friend to cope. Emma would go away once she felt more comfortable.

"What, daddy!" Zelena threw her hands up. "All she talks about is Emma this and Emma that. I goggled this and the Emma Swan she keeps talking about died. She was a little girl and she died. She lived in this house."

This time Emma was the one to scream.

"I'm not dead." Emma began to cry. "I'm not! I'm real and I'm not dead." Emma covered her ears and kept yelling.

This upset Regina more and she began to cry harder. Now Emma would hate her and never come back. Emma was her only friend and Zelena had just ruined it. Regina sobbed harder as Emma ran out of the room and out of the house.

"Regina, honey, calm down." Cora knew their daughter had asthma and she didn't want a trip to the ER to be on their schedule. "I need you to breathe."

"Mama, Emma is not dead." Regina continued to cry. "She's not a ghost."

"I know honey, calm down." Cora held her daughter close.

Zelena snorted but stayed silent. She had upset her sister so much. Regina wasn't a violent child but today she had been. Zelena refused to admit that she was jealous of the Emma girl even if she was imaginary. She and Regina used to be close before moving in here.

"Zelena, please go to your room we will talk to you later."Henry instructed his daughter with a no nonsense tone of voice.

Zelena's eyes widened and she knew she was in big trouble. This was all so stupid! She didn't dare protest though and instead settled on stomping up to her room.

"She's not dead." Regina continued to whisper. What Zelena had said traumatized her to no end. Why was she saying those mean things?

"Is Regina going to be okay?" Daniel asked. "Should I go get her machine?"

"She will be sweetie." Cora nodded and she carried a still crying Regina over to the couch. "Yes, if you don't mind."

Daniel nodded and quickly ran upstairs.

Henry sat on the couch beside his wife and daughter. Regina was wheezing more and more and if she didn't calm down now they would have to make that trip.

"Daddy," Regina whined and climbed instead to her father's lap. She cried a little harder and squeezed her eyes shut. "Emma is my friend. She's not. Dead."

Cora sighed and frowned. Telling a 6 year old that their best friend was imaginary and dead was just too cruel and too much. Zelena would be punished accordingly she knew that much. Maybe they should take Regina to see the nice therapist in town.

Daniel quickly came downstairs and hooked up Regina's machine for her. He handed her the face mask and with a little protest she let it hang over her face. With her father's heartbeat lulling her to sleep, Regina wondered if she would ever see Emma again.

* * *

She didn't see Emma. Not for another week. Emma hadn't come back for a whole week despite Regina looking everywhere for her. By then, Regina had already been to see Archie. He explained a few things to her and Regina had understood. This didn't mean that she wasn't upset. Emma was real to her. Emma was her friend.

She didn't understand why Emma didn't want to come play with her again. One day while, coloring in her room, Regina looks up to see Emma sitting across from her.

"Hi." Emma waves.

Regina simply stares at her before looking back at her coloring book.

"Hi." Regina speaks quietly.

"I came back." Emma spoke again coming a little closer. "I didn't want to be away too long. In case you missed me."

Regina finally looked up at Emma and she noticed that Emma was wearing the same outfit as always. How come she never noticed before?

"Everyone thinks you aren't real." She comments. She looks over at Emma and frowns. "But I can see you. They said they could see you but then they took it back. I thought you hated me."

"I don't." Emma shrugged like she always did. "I don't think I'm dead though. My mommy always says that dead people go to heaven."

"Do you see your Mommy?" Regina questions her friend.

Emma shook her head. She couldn't really remember.

"Do you remember her name?"

"Mary Margaret Blanchard-Nolan and my Daddy's name is David Nolan." Emma answered with no hesitation. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

Regina frowned that was her teacher's name. None of this made any sense.

"Emma, do you go outside of the yard or anywhere else. "Regina questioned. After she and Zelena made up her sister talked to her about many things. Most of it confused and saddened her. Was Emma really Mrs. Blanchard's dead daughter? It was scary?

"Why?" Emma asked. "I don't really remember all of that stuff."

"Maybe you are a ghost." Regina muttered. "I don't think you are."

"Why would you think that?" Emma frowned.

"Sometimes bad things happen." Regina spoke. "I want you to be my friend but you don't go to school and no one else can see you."

Emma frowned. What if she was a ghost? She never thought about it.

"Oh." Emma began to cry. "That means I'm dead. I want my mommy."

Regina quickly hugged her friend but then realized that she couldn't. The same tingle spread through her body that she had felt weeks ago.

"Please don't cry." Regina was going to start crying herself. Her best friend was dead. She should be the one that was crying.

"No, I'm scared Regina." Emma began to cry harder. "I want my mommy."

Regina looked on helpless. She was only six years old. She didn't know how to find Emma's mommy: Even if her Mommy may be Mrs. Blanchard. The woman always talked about her daughter and son but she never said how old she was.

"I don't know how to help."

"When am I supposed to go to heaven then?" Emma cried she couldn't believe any of this. "I want my mommy and daddy."

"I don't know." Regina answered again.

That's how things went for the next hour. Emma cried and begged for Regina to find her mother. Regina didn't know how.

* * *

Before she knew it Emma started showing up less frequently. They still played together sometimes but it kind of freaking her out that she was playing with a ghost. Regina still attended therapy weekly and she told everyone that Emma stopped showing up for her own sake. She didn't want people to think she was crazy.

Report cards finally came out and parent teacher conferences were that day. Regina sat quietly as Mrs. Blanchard gushed about Regina and how well she was doing. Mrs. Blanchard showed them the paper that Regina had drawn of her and Emma.

"She drew this a while ago." Mrs. Blanchard sported that same sad smile she had when she first saw the picture. "The little girl reminds me of my own. Her name was Emma too."

Cora and Henry found this suspicious. They had never researched more about the thing that Zelena was talking about. They didn't want to upset Regina more after that incident. All they knew was that a little girl named Emma Swan had died from what Zelena told them.

They didn't speak about it but Mrs. Blanchard kept going. Finally she was done showing them Regina's work and they were chatting.

"How do you guys like town so far?" The school teacher asked them.

"It's lovely." Cora answered. "Certainly more quiet than the city."

"That's for sure."Mrs. Blanchard laughed. "My son visited New York as a field trip last year. I didn't want to let him go but I gave in after some convincing from my husband. He said the food was great but there was nothing like my lasagna."

"Regina loves lasagna." Henry informed her. "Neither of us knows how to cook it."

"I would glad to give you the recipe." Mrs. Blanchard offered. "In fact, why don't you all come over for dinner Friday night? I can make it and we can get to know each other a little better."

No one found it weird being that this was a small town. Everyone was friends.

"That would be lovely." Cora accepted. Regina seemed to perk up at that. It would be cool to see what her teacher's house looked like. They all said their good byes and got the address to her house.

"Bye, Regina." Mrs. Blanchard smiled.

Regina waved and smiled back.

Friday night could not have come fast enough. Everyone was all dressed so nicely and in the car at 6 pm sharp. Daniel wasn't too happy to tag along and neither was Zelena. They heard there was going to be food and they were sold. Regina was happy too but she was also upset because Emma hadn't come out today.

* * *

Once they got to the Blanchard-Nolan home, Regina thought it was pretty neat. It was really homey and there were unique decorations all around. There was small baby blanket sitting on the edge of the couch which Mrs. Blanchard quickly put away.

"Hello." Mrs. Blanchard greeted. "This is my husband David and my son Neal."

Neal was very tall and very blonde. He was taller and maybe about 16 from what Emma could tell. Regina thought he looked familiar. She began to think about Emma and how these people fit the other girl's description. Regina wasn't going to say anything right now though.

"These are my eldest children, Zelena and Daniel." Cora commented. "You already know Regina."

Everyone said their greetings and was seated as dinner was already done. They all made small talk about things and Regina wondered where their daughter was. This only further confirmed her suspicions. It was all so obvious.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Regina asked to be excused.

Mrs. Blanchard nodded and directed Regina to the bathroom. The little girl quickly but quietly slipped out of her chair. She walked down the hall and quickly went to the bathroom. Once she washed her hands and came out she finally noticed how many pictures were actually there. She scanned them until she saw a picture that startled her. The picture was of Emma looking right back at her. Emma looked so happy and she was wearing a giant smile on her face.

Regina wanted to cry but she didn't know what to do. She never wanted to believe that Emma was a ghost. Taking the picture frame, Regina begins to walk back to the kitchen.

"This food is delicious, Mrs. Blanchard." Henry spoke after wiping his mouth. It truly was nice and he couldn't wait for Cora to get the recipe so she could cook it at home.

"Oh, please call me Mary Margaret." Mary Margaret smiled and took in all of the praise. This dinner was going so well and no one seemed to see that Regina was standing in the entry way.

"Mom." Neal pointed noticing that Regina had a picture in her hands.

"Regina, honey, are you okay?" Henry asked his daughter.

Regina didn't answer but she simply came closer to Mary Margaret and David and handed them the picture. She looked up at them and gauged their reactions.

"Who is this?"

"That's um,"David cleared his throat. "That's our daughter, her name was Emma."

"What happened to her?" Regina pressed. "Where is she?"

"Regina." Cora called for her daughter to come and sit down. The room had gone quiet and everyone could see how that picture affected the Nolan's.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Regina really wanted to know. Maybe she would finally get answers. So that she could tell Emma.

"Regina, stop." Cora told her daughter. "You don't have to tell us if it bothers you." Cora directed it at Mary Margaret this time.

"No, why don't we all go sit in the living room." Mary Margaret suggested. "I think everyone will be more comfortable there."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Plates were cleared and dishes were in the dishwasher. Both families gathered in the living room with Regina taking the spot closest to Mary Margaret and David. All eyes were on them.

"Emma was our daughter." David began. He wanted to tell the story but he couldn't find the strength to. They all noticed when he used past tense. Neal was not fazed as he already knew what happened. Emma was his older sister after all.

"Emma Swan Nolan." Mary Margaret smiled down at the picture in her lap. "She was our little girl and sadly she was taken away from us at five years old. We used to live on Mifflin. In your house, it was the mayoral mansion and my father was the mayor."

Regina listened intently and her teacher continued the story.

"One day, we were visiting and Emma asked to bring her bike along with her. The kids on the street loved to play with her. I said yes but told her not to ride down to the corner where we couldn't see her." Mary Margaret took a deep breath and sighed. "She whined about it at first but then agreed. I sat on the front steps and would watch her every few seconds ride past the gate. The hedges were pretty tall so I couldn't exactly see but I could hear her laughter. That's how I knew how far she was."

Regina frowned this wasn't good.

"Neal was only 4 years old and I needed to wash his hands from all of the dirt he was eating." Mary Margaret laughed. "I took him onto the side of the house where I could hose him down. I could still hear Emma's laughter. She was having so much fun with the other kids. The suddenly I couldn't hear it anymore. I couldn't hear her anymore. I thought maybe she had ridden down to the corner despite me telling her not to. I quickly finished cleaning Neal's hands and I was just at the gate about to tell Emma to come back when I heard tires screech and the sound of a .."

Mary Margaret didn't want to say. "I heard screams and I rushed down the street. To see my Emma, my little girl on the ground in the middle of the street. I just…she died that day. It was 12 years ago and I will never forget it. She would have been 18 years old this year and going off to college."

"She was a bright little girl. "David continued although all he wanted to do was cry. "She used to love cars and…"

"American girl dolls." Regina finished for him. "Her favorite color is blue and she was always afraid of the dark. She liked when her mommy rubbed her tummy when she got sick."

"Regina, how did you know that?" Mary Margaret questioned. "I've never told the class any of that."

"Because she told me." Regina shrugged.

Her mother sent her a warning and she knew she was supposed to be quiet but she couldn't stop.

"I know that she has freckles and she hates peas." Regina kept going. "Emma is my friend and she's here right now."

"Regina, that's enough." Henry silenced his daughter. This time Regina did stop. Emma was standing right next to her mother in awe.

"You can see her? "Mary Margaret didn't know whether or not to believe it.

Regina nodded and looked over at Emma. "She's right next to you."

"Mommy, I'm right here." Emma frowned. "I couldn't find you and Daddy. I was so scared and no one could see me but Regina. Mommy…can't you hear me?"

"She can't hear you, Emma." Regina sadly informed her friend.

"She's really here?" David matched Emma's frown. "Ask her what the capital of Idaho is?"

Regina raised a brow and looked at Emma.

"I don't know I'm 5." Emma rolled her eyes. "Also ask him if the damn Yankees are going to play again."

"She said she doesn't know she is 5." Regina smiled. She looked at her mother and asked for permission to continue. Cora nodded and even though this whole situation was crazy she allowed her to keep going. "She also said when the damn Yankees are going to play again."

This made the Nolan's laugh and somehow they began to believe that Emma was there. Mary Margaret asked "Is she okay? Is she afraid?"

"She was at first." Regina continued. "She couldn't find you and I'm the only one that could see her. I've kept her safe."

Emma smiled at her friend and Regina smiled back.

"For so long, I've always blamed myself." Mary Margaret began. "If I had been watching her none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry Emma."

"Don't cry, Mommy." Emma attempted to wipe her mother's tears away. "It wasn't your fault. I love you and daddy and Neal so much."

Mary Margaret let tears fall as they waited for Regina to keep talking. Regina was looking past her most likely waiting for the little girl to finish talking.

"She said she loves you all, even Neal." Regina spoke and Neal couldn't hide his own tears. . "Also she said not to cry. That you told her when she died she could go to heaven. I think it's time now."

Emma nodded and tried to brush her mother's cheek. She walked over to her Daddy and patted his arm then finally walked over to Neal and gave him a kiss.

Emma stepped in front of her best friend and gave her a small wave.

"Maybe, one day I can see you again?" Emma asked hopefully. She was afraid of what was about to happen but she could feel herself fading away.

Regina nodded and let her own tears fall. Her best friend was fading right before her eyes.

"Goodbye, Gina. "Emma waved sadly.

Regina waved and whispered. "Bye Em-Ma."

Finally the warmth that surrounded everyone left. Mary Margaret didn't need Regina to tell her that Emma was gone. They all just knew. She sobbed a little harder as Regina buried her face in her father's chest.

Emma was gone forever.

The end.

 **A/n: So yeah with Halloween coming up why not a ghost story? I can honestly say with this last scene I cried.**

 **-LSAM**


End file.
